Gertrude Baines
Gertrude Baines (April 6, 1894 – September 11, 2009)1 was an American supercentenarian, who was the oldest recognized living person according to Guinness World Records, from January 2, 2009, the death of Portuguese woman Maria de Jesus, until her own death on September 11, 2009, at age 115 years 158 days. She was the last recognized surviving person documented as being born in 1894. Baines lived in Los Angeles. Just before her 115th birthday, Baines was hospitalized and treated for dehydration, but she made a quick recovery. Aside from her arthritis and inability to walk, Baines was in good health until age 115. She was buried in Inglewood Park Cemetery. Personal history Born in Shellman, Georgia, Baines was the third daughter of Jordan (1863 – October 23, 1921) and Amelia "Amy" Baines (née Daniel), who were married in Terrell County, Georgia on January 1, 1887. She recalled that her earliest memory was a car ride to Canada.2 Gertrude Baines married Sam Conley at a "very young age" and had a daughter, Annabelle, born in 1909,[citation needed] who died of typhoid fever at age 18. In 1920, Gertrude Conley was recorded as living in Hartford, Connecticut. She later moved to Ohio, where she worked as a maid at Ohio State University, before moving many years later to California. She lived at the Western Convalescent Home in Jefferson Park, Los Angeles, until her death.3 She lived on her own until she was 105 years old. According to MSNBC.com, she enjoyed "simple pleasures" of eating a diet of bacon and eggs, and watched shows like The Price Is Right and Jerry Springer. Baines voted for Barack Obama for U.S. President in the 2008 election. The only other time she voted in a Presidential election was in 1960 for John F. Kennedy.4 Longevity *On March 2, 2006, Marion Higgins died, and Baines, aged 111 years 330 days, became the oldest living person in California. *On October 13, 2007, Baines, aged 113 years 190 days, moved into the top 100 verified oldest who have ever lived. *On March 22, 2008, Arbella Ewing died, and Baines, aged 113 years 351 days, became the oldest verified living African American person in the world, and third-oldest verified person in the world. *On November 11, 2008, Baines, aged 114 years 219 days, surpassed Carrie Lazenby (1882–1996), to become the oldest person ever born in the state of Georgia. *On November 26, 2008, Edna Parker died, and Baines, aged 114 years 234 days, became the oldest verified living American and second-oldest verified person in the world. *On December 6, 2008, Catherine Hagel died, and Baines, aged 114 years 244 days, became the last living person verified to have been born in 1894. *On January 2, 2009, Maria de Jesus died, and Baines, aged 114 years 271 days, became the oldest verified person in the world. *On September 11, 2009, Baines died, aged 115 years 158 days, surpassing the lifespan of Anitica Butariu by one day and becoming the 16th oldest validated person ever. When asked to what she credited her longevity, Baines answered: "God. Ask Him... I took good care of myself, the way He wanted me to."2 She also said, "No, I didn't ever think I'd live this long."4